The Game Of Life
by elyon774
Summary: This is basically all of the main Code Lyoko characters living out their adult lives. It has everything in my opinion a life should have. Engagements, weddings, pregnancies, working, everything an adult has to look forward to.UPDATE! This has been postponed because I have decide to make 2 highschool years of school and all 4 college years! LOVE YOU ALL!
1. Introductions and Stuff

It was the morning of July fifteenth and I, Leah Schaeffer had just entered my apartment which I shared with my lovely boyfriend, Odd Della Robbia. All of my friends lived in the same apartment complex and the guys were all here to plan a Birthday party for my sister Aelita, and myself, or so I was led to believe. We are twins, but not identical. She has bubblegum pink short hair, while I had dark red long hair. She was slightly more tan and taller than me, but we did share my mother's jade green eyes. What was really going on was the discussion of how Odd was going to propose to me. I overheard it but I have no clue when he's going to do it. Not anytime soon. I already had this talk with my girls and I had said first we need to get a grip and start making payments and everything. Maybe we can in a little bit. We have been going out six years, since our junior year in high school, making me twenty one years old, just graduating from college.

"Odd buddy, you just have to do it." Ulrich stated. "He's right Odd, you just have to pop it." Jeremy said. "First of all, not one of us have proposed to ANYONE, second of all, I don't even have the ring. I think we need to wait and get a handle on things first, start paying the debts from college, figure out how to live LIFE in general."I had just come back from my daily job, video game programming and animation. I have two other jobs, but those were only occasional jobs, which were modeling and voice acting. "Who's getting married? Are you finally gonna propose to Aelita, Einstein?" Jeremy flushed. "We move at our OWN pace, Leah. We were talking about...Ulrich! Yes, yes, he wants your help picking out a ring. Let's all head out! I'll grab the guys, go get the girls." I scrunched my nose and said,"Fine, but only if I get a kiss from my boyfriend."

Odd grabbed my waist and pulled me close. "How was work?" I smiled. "Good enough, but I prefer voice acting. Guess what?" He kissed my forehead and said,"What my darling?" I grinned and said,"I get to voice act for Alice!" He lifted me up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away. I was talking about the third game to the series of Alice Mcgee's adventures in Wonderland and Alice:Madness Returns. The third game would be Alice: The Breaking Point. "I'm proud of you, Leah. You must have worked extremely hard!" I nodded my head and said,"I'm gonna go get the two ladies. I love you!" He smiled and said, "I love you too!" He called as I left the room. Usually around any holiday us girls were in Yumi's room so I knocked. "Get your lazy asses up. We're gonna look around for rings and jewelry."

At the word rings, the two twenty one year olds were at the door in a matter of seconds. "Rings?RINGS? God, finally!" I shook my head no and said,"No, none of us are engaged, we're just looking at jewelry, including engagement rings." they squealed with glee and I shook my head. "You guys are so weird sometimes." Yumi grabbed my shoulders an looked at me with a serious expression was on her face. "Leah. LOOK, girl, you could get MARRIED to the love of your life since HIGH SCHOOL. You could even have KIDS with him!" I let the information sink in and I started to grin from ear to eat just as the Cheshire Cat would. "Then let's hurry up and get out of here!" Aelita said. Yumi was a pediatrician, and Aelita was the manager for the restaurant The Melting Pot. Jeremy was actually my boss, so it's nice to have a friend work at the same place without being jealous about positions. Ulrich took after his father, becoming a family lawyer and Odd became a third grade TEACHER! I think all of us have some good money ahead of us. "I call shotgun!" Yumi sung as Aelita stomped her foot. We were getting into my new sleek black Mercedes car, the new model from 2018. We drove along singing the song we girls enjoy, As The Rush Comes by Motorcycle.


	2. A Look At Some Snazzy Jewelry

We pulled up to the shop DIAMONDS and I stopped the car. The boys were already here and I was stepping out when Aelita and Yumi pushed me into the store. "How may I help you ladies...and gentlemen?" A woman named Chelsea spoke with freckles splattered across her face. "We're just checking out engagement rings." Ulrich spoke. "Do you need any assistance, then?" He shook his head and said,"I think we can manage." I turned and said,"Let's split up. Couples with couples. Agreed?" Words of agreement spread throughout the group. We went into different areas of the store.

•Yumi P.O.V.•

"What's your favorite gemstone, Yumi?" I thought a moment. "Either a Diamond or an Aquamarine gemstone." I know I talked Leah into feeling super excited but I think she's right. We should all wait till the end of the year at least to get a grip on reality and start living like adults. That thought process fell out of my mind when I saw the perfect ring. It had three bands, a large ovular Aquamarine gemstone in the center, with small diamonds built into the middle. "Ulrich, that's perfect! But it's...4,000 dollars! Hell no." Ulrich grabbed my wrist and said, "Let's at least try it on and see it on. Excuse me, Chelsea?" She looked over from by Odd and Leah and walked over. "Yes, ma'am?" I said,"Can we try this on?" Chelsea walked behind the glass counter and unlocked the glass dresser. "Here you go, ma'am." I nodded a thanks and Ulrich slipped it on. I gasped, it looked gorgeous with my tan skin. "Ulrich, I love it. But we can't get it yet. Not yet."

.;Ulrich P.O.V:.

When she said not to get it, she looked depressed, even slightly angry. "I know it won't help, but we can look for others." She smiled and kissed my cheek. She walked over to another one and a smile graced her lips. "Ulrich, come here." I walked over and saw a single gold banded ring with a diamond shaped, well, diamond. "AND, it's only 2,500 dollars. More affordable, but not quite yet."

|Aelita P.O.V.|

Jeremy and I were walking down the aisles when I spotted a ring I quite liked the look of. "Sweetie, what about this one?" I asked him. It was simple, a silver two banded ring with a Sapphire jewel in each band. "It's very nice Aelita. I like it a lot. But I suggest we look around to see if any others catch our eye." I nodded, agreeing with him. Two more caught my attention. On was a gold tri-band ring with a Sapphire on the outer rings and an Aquamarine stone in the center. My third favorite was a copper colored band with a square Ruby in the middle, Emeralds in the ring. "Jeremy, all of these are very expensive. All pricing from 3,500 to 7,000 dollars."

[Jeremy P.O.V.]

Aelita said it was expensive, but I'd sell the whole world to assure her happiness. "Maybe when we get married, I'll buy you one of those." Aelita flushed and slapped my arm. "Jeremy, don't joke about those things!" I leaned close and whispered,"Who said I was joking?" I pulled her in for a kiss and she complied easily. I pulled away and said,"We're in public, Aelita Schaefer." She slapped my arm again and I laughed.

*Leah P.O.V.*

Odd's arms were circled around my waist as we were walking around the store."Any catch your eye, princess?" I shook my head but then started wriggling in his grasp."Never mind, I found something." I pointed to a ring on the left of us. It was a silver tri-band ring with a circular Onyx gem, Amethysts engraved into the outer bands."Darling, that's perfect! I love it."

{Odd P.O.V.}

Leah's face lit up when she saw the ring. "Do you wanna get it, Leah?" I asked her with a serious tone. She shook her head yes, but she stopped herself and said,"Maybe after we finish paying off our debts and actually buy some food. I'M STARVING!" I grabbed her hips and pulled her close."That's why I love you." She pressed her lips to mine and I said,"Go drive home. I'll grab some food on the way home." She poked my nose and said,"Girls! Let's go home." As they walked out of the door, we guys said,"We'll take this one," pointing to the each of the girls' favorite rings.


	3. The Drive Home

|Aelita P.O.V.|

I was able to nag Yumi into letting me take shotgun on the way home. "I'm only happy when I'm on the run. Cause I'm a home wrecker,home wrecker, I broke a million hearts for fun!" We girls always jammed out to Marina and The Diamonds wherever we drove to. Leah turned down the volume and said,"Why did you guys have to get me excited about marrying Odd? Not that I don't want to, it's just the fact that we can't get married anytime soon. Don't you agree?" She looked over to me and I nodded my head."Well, we could, we would just get broke as hell." Yumi put in. We all had a good laugh. Both girls had valid-ish points, but Leah's was definitely more sensible. I love Jeremy with all of my heart, but we all can barely afford groceries with all of these taxes.

•Yumi P.O.V.•

"I'm just kidding. Though we have money from our families. Like, birthday and graduation money. Though that's not nearly enough." I love my job, being a pediatrician. I usually deal with children ranging from age one to age seven. Injuries could range from scraped infected cuts to full blown rashes, illnesses, and shots. I'm usually prepared for anything, hell, I have to be prepared for anything. But what I wasn't prepared for was Leah making a valid argument like how she wanted to but couldn't financially speaking marry Odd. I'm sure that's how all of us feel about the current situation."Odd told me that the guys were actually going out to grab groceries. Wonder what you're going to have?" Leah asked from the driver's seat. "Ulrich loves chili with corn and pinto beans. I also always have muffins out on the counter. Usually blueberry."

*Leah P.O.V.*

"Odd probably grabbed some spaghetti and the ingredients for my amazing vodka sauce. He usually brings home some iced coffee for the mornings." I love coffee, not near as much as Odd, bit it's pretty good. At night, we both refuse to have our apartment quiet, so we play a different song every night when we go to sleep. I'm a programmer for video games, it also involves animation, but I have to be into my job at nine forty five a.m., while Odd has to be in at five thirty in the morning, so he needs his coffee. We add so much sugar and creamer, it's hard to think it started out as black, bitter coffee. "What do you think, Aelita?" She drummed her nails on the arm rest as she thought."Probably taquitos and taco mix. He actually loves Mexican food." We pulled into the parking lot and I drove to a stop. "Might wanna go in and help our men, then. They have the strength, but absolutely NO cooking skills. Except for Odd, of course." We all walked up the three flights of steps and Aelita's apartment was first."Bye sissie darling." I spoke to her. Next was my room. Yumi and I shared a quick hug and said,"Goodbye, dahling!"


	4. Hospital visits

•Yumi P.O.V.•

Ulrich had just laid down the groceries, a couple bags with tea brewing."I'm home!" I shouted from the doorway."Yumi, I brought home some chili. Alright with you?" I walked over with a smirk on my face and have him a kiss on his cheek."As long as you help me this time!" He put his hands up in mock surrender and said,"I promise,I promise. Lay off!" He said in a joking tone. I laid out the ingredients for my infamous chili. At least, it was infamous in our 3 apartments. "Ulrich, I have a question for you." He nodded his head, as if telling me to ask it."Was it your idea to go to the jewelry store?" He was silent for a few moments, but answered with,"It was kinda mutually agreed on with the guys. Of course I wanna you know, marry you...but I guess we just wanted a sneak peek at what you guys would want, if we ever got engaged." I nodded, accepting his answer."Why do you ask, Yumi?" I contemplated my answer as I was opening the can of corn and preheating the oven for our muffins."Out of curiosity, I guess. Just...I don't know. Being stupid and nosy." He just wrapped his arms around my waist and said,"Everyone's born with good and bad qualities. Yours is being nosy, but you're amazing at everything else. Me, I'm too stubborn, and that's why I win all my cases. I place the evidence and say, this is why he's innocent. Make your decision." I turned on the stove and set the square of meat into the pan. He turns me around and gently places his lips to mine. My phone starts ringing and I pull away with a grimace."Work. Watch the food and break up the meat. I'll be in the bedroom in case you need me." I slid my finger across my I-phone and said,"Hello? What? That's not my field of work. But it is one of my friends. I'll be right over. "Ulrich! Emergency! Turn everything off. We have to the hospital. It's involving Leah! The emergency room said she was having a reaction to...what was it? It was a bee sting! She's allergic. She started throwing up."

P.O.V..:

I couldn't even come close to imagining what it was like for Odd and Aelita to have the person you love, even in a little amount of danger. I think they'll have her there for a couple of hours. Give her some ointment, tell her about the compresses. We hopped into my hummer and drove off. As we walked into Yumi's office, she grabbed her coat and slipped on a pair of gloves."Gotta be official." As we walked past Aelita and Jeremy, we grabbed their hands and brought them into Leah's room."Who knew I would be taking care of you?" Yumi said. Leah gave a small smile as Yumi pulled out ointment. Leah pointed to her thigh and Yumi pulled down the covers and took a finger full of ointment. "It was in the apartment. She slipped and it was on the floor. She killed it though." Odd said."Well, I can tell she fell from the bruise. She gonna have visitors until she leaves?" We all nodded and we let out a laugh.

|Aelita P.O.V.|

At least she'll be alright. "We should make dinner for you guys. She's in no condition to be cooking. Plus. We kinda want I hang out before we all go to work tomorrow." I think all of us were dreading work. Yumi had gotten an introduction, but all I have to do is go around asking the groups if the dinner was well, how they were feeling, any cooking, waiting issues, etc. Now that I think about it, Odd and I are the only ones who haven't started work. He starts next week, and as I said, I start tomorrow. From eleven a.m. to eight p.m. at night. "Fine, Aelita, but only because you're Leah's sister." Odd said. Leah nodded shortly after and then, like the dork I am, pumped my fist into the air."Well, she can go home. I'll explain everything when we get back to the apartment." Yumi said. Ulrich kissed her and said,"Good job baby." She smiled. It was then I just realize how damn lucky we were. We had jobs, money, food and drink, electricity, and hell, let's add falling head over heels in love to that list. Sure Leah and I were stuck on Lyoko for a while, but Jeremy virtualized us and now we're here, as couples who just started living their lives."Thinking, Lita?" Leah asked and I nodded."About how lucky we are to have great friends-" "And boyfriends as well!" The three guys added.

[Jeremy P.O.V.]

Aelita turned around and gently wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her lips to mine. She moved so her hands were entwined into my blond hair."Save it for the room! I don't need to see that! She's my sister for Christ's sake!" Leah shouted. We turned around to find her in Odd's arms, roughly kissing him. She pulled away and said,"How does that make you feel?" Aelita stuck her tongue out and made a gagging noise."Just kidding! But things won't get heated...As long as there's no alcohol involved!" She joked as I flushed a shad of pink."Hey Einstein, if you're such a genius, how cone you act like nothing happens at night between us. It happens, jut accept it." Ulrich said as I face palmed myself."Leah?" She looked up. "I'll give you the script tonight, and you can stay home tomorrow to recuperate. Just gotta study the first few pages. I'm gonna test you to see how your memory is!" She smiled and we walked out the door, all smiles and sunshine. Huh, Aelita was right. We are extremely lucky. Sure there were improvements, but that doesn't mean there weren't any unfortunate people left in the world. Aelita turned and gently laid a hand on my shoulder."You okay, Jeremy?" I nodded, pushed up my glasses and put my arm around her neck as we walked into her Toyota truck.

*Leah P.O.V.*

"Damnit, Odd, why am I so accident prone?" I asked as he turned around the corner."Baby, you were born that way!" He sang, and off key, if I might add."Shutup, or else we're gonna have to go back because of bleeding ears!" He laughed and he said,"By make food, they mean get takeout, right?" I nodded as we pulled ini the parking lot of our complex. We picked this place because everything was so close to the building."Well, princess, let's get you upstairs do you don't step on another bee!" I flicked him in the nose as we entered the apartment, OUR apartment.


End file.
